


i never was ready so i watch you go

by preludes



Category: Rainbow High (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, Spoilers for S01E07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preludes/pseuds/preludes
Summary: Lou Wright had said there was no time for goodbyes, but Jade breaks that rule for Bella. It is not the first time and it will not be the last. She skips the rest of class, runs right past Amaya and straight after Bella.or: in the aftermath of episode 7, jade comforts bella as best she can
Relationships: Jade Hunter/Bella Parker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	i never was ready so i watch you go

**Author's Note:**

> [inspired by this fanart](https://jashtah.tumblr.com/post/638539126769123328/rainbow-high-episode-7-but-it-last-more-than-5)

Lou Wright had said there was no time for goodbyes, but Jade breaks that rule for Bella. It is not the first time and it will not be the last. She skips the rest of class, runs right past Amaya and straight after Bella. 

In another world, Jade might find that funny, because nothing is straight about her. But she doesn’t. 

Jade finds Bella in their dorm room, packing her bags. When Bella looks up to see her, Jade can see her trying to force a smile on her otherwise perfect face but it doesn’t work. The plaster white walls feel sterile and hostile in the harsh light of this news. Bella had wanted to paint the walls rainbow colours like a set, but at Rainbow High, you cannot mare their walls. 

“I actually did it. I’ve lost everything,” Bella whispers. “I should have listened to you—“

“Bella, I’m so sorry—“ 

“You have nothing to apologise for. Anyway, this expulsion is gonna do great for my permanent record.” Bella mutters. It’s like she can’t even tell Jade is there, not really, she’s staring off into some unknown point Jade can’t see. Bella usually packs light and neat but Jade can see her clothes are messily shoved into her suitcases, streaked with mascara. “Didn’t you say you liked a bad girl?” 

She’s trying to make Jade laugh to avoid the topic of her expulsion. Jade sits beside her, puts a hand on her arm. “You haven’t lost everything. You still have me. You’ll always have me, B.”

Bella stands, defiant almost. She puts a hand on her suitcase, her fist closed. Bella is confidence and caffeine; Jade is daring and dauntless. Jade does not want her to go. She’s never even considered it. 

“Ramona Barnes won’t care,” Jade promises, even though she can’t. “And if she does, I dunno, I’ll punch her. Or write her a bad review. Whatever it takes.”

Bella sighs, tucks a strand of her soft pink hair behind her ear. “You’re amazing, Jade. Don’t tell the others but I’ll miss you most.”

Jade wants to say _I’ll go with you_ or _Ms Morton will fix this_ or _Don’t go_. But she can’t. She can’t. She wishes this were all some horrible nightmare but it isn’t. 

Jade looks away, as if she’s about to pull away, but Bella takes her by the shoulders the way she had the night before. Bella stares into her eyes. Bella looks as though she’s considering something impulsive, something she’s wanted to do for a long time. 

Bella kisses her and Jade feels herself begin to cry. 

“Sorry. I had to do that, just once.” Bella puts a hand on her check. “Try and graduate for me, Jade. And hire me, after. Promise?”

Jade kisses her again. “Promise. Don’t be a stranger. Keep in touch. I wanna see your sets, I want updates every day, you hear?”

“I’ll try,” Bella bites her lip. “Walk me out, will you?”

Jade nods. She holds Bella’s hand all the way through the halls of Rainbow High and doesn’t care who sees, who comments, what anyone has to say about it. 

It’s Bella lets go first, kisses Jade on the forehead and climbs into the car. Jade watches the car until she can’t anymore and takes the rest of the day off. She lies on her bed and waits for Bella’s texts, staring at the ceiling, trying desperately not to think about their kiss. 

Ramona Barnes posts a selfie of her and Bella a few days later and it’s the first time Jade has smiled all week.


End file.
